User talk:SaganamiFan
__TOC__ Welcome! Hi SaganamiFan -- we are excited to have Safehold Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Safehold Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Thank you I was just re-reading the first three Safehold books again for the umpteenth time and found myself at times realizing I had lost track of a character or two, or a place here and there, so I jumped on to Google hoping to find a Wiki (and thank goodness I found one!) I have never before done any Wiki-editing. Please critique away and let me know how I can help if I can. I'll try and add/expand a little everyday. Thank you very much Deadbeatsaint 04:54, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Editing Conventions Ah, the past tense most certainly did throw me off, however, I understand now its importance. That editing conventions page is great, I recommend you leave a link to it in the "welcome" message for new editors. Deadbeatsaint 16:17, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Whoops Of course I make a mistake the first time I come back, haha, sorry about that, and for being gone so long as well. I've been moving around alot and blah blah blah... plus I figured at least some other main contributors would've shown up by now. I was shocked there wasn't like 10 new registered wikieditors. Anyhow, can't wait for Mighty Fortress to come out, very exciting! Have you read any of the snippets that Weber has released? Also I don't know if you noticed or not, but the cover art of the 4th book actually has (granted not in the best detail) the flags of the Charisian Empire on the galleon?!.. Just that was interesting. See you around! -- Deadbeatsaint 17:14, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:33, June 2, 2010 (UTC) : interesting how you're selling an anti-spam service by spamming. It says alot about your ethics. Emteeoh 20:13, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ? dotz 14:56, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ARC I'm wondering: are you reading an advanced reader's copy to make all the HFAF pages? On a related note, is it possible to get an ARC for us mere humans? :) Emteeoh 16:14, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Emteeoh! :To get to the material I used, just google "how firm a foundation snippet", that will lead you to Eric Flint's website where snippets of new Weber books are frequently published for everyone to enjoy. Kind of a slowly building ARC ;-) but I guess an actual one will be out soon. -- SaganamiFan 16:19, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Thankyou I think what you're doing with this wiki is great and you're doing amazing. -- Scififan359 17:53, July 10, 2011 (UTC)Scififan359 : Thank you so much; I'm sometimes afraid I don't spend enough time here because there's so much to do on the Honorverse Wiki... -- SaganamiFan 15:22, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Photos What is the policy of photo's? Can I scan the maps from the books and post them? Can I alter them, i.e. draw circles to emphasis a location? Can I download photo's from online and use those as well? thanks Clyntahn 20:34, September 9, 2011 (UTC) : That's what I did so far, although I didn't try to change any of them so far. We can start experimenting with circles or possibly coloring the area in question, or whatever... just try something out! -- SaganamiFan 20:42, September 9, 2011 (UTC) : References How do you do references? Can you post a link on my talk page? Thanks! Clyntahn (talk) 16:22, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Timeline Hello SaganamiFan I have built a Safehold timeline under Excel locally I'm going in the following hours/days to add to the timeline most of what I have up to May 890. It's slow because I'm checking what already exists in the wiki (a lot :-)) and putting as many links as possible. After May 890, the timeline is in fact a summary of the books (well not of everything in the books, because when Merlin or somebody else only comments what has been going on or has a bout of self-questioning, I don't put this in my timeline). The difference with the other articles is that it... is a timeline, so a lot of dates (and so is very long) My question is : do you think it would be a problem with RFC if this is published ? Cheers Braudel26 (talk) 15:59, November 21, 2013 (UTC) :Hey there, :I already noticed your recent edits, and I think they're awesome. You don't have to worry about RFC, all we do usually falls under the Fair Use rule, as long as we do not copy-paste whole books or large parts of them, which would be illegal publishing. Summing something up or retelling it in shortened form is something every wiki is allowed to do (on the Honoverse Wiki, we started adding chapter-by-chapter summaries a while back, and the Song of Ice and Fire Wiki even has an individual article for every single chapter of every single book!) :If the timeline article becomes to long at some point, we can still consider creating individual articles for the years during which the plot of the books takes place. -- SaganamiFan (talk) 19:25, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Kharmych Do we know where Kharmaik is, and is it the same place as kharmych? Thanks (Partisan Alban (talk) 20:59, March 31, 2014 (UTC))